Plus jamais
by Kanarya
Summary: Lisanna est la meilleure amie de Natsu depuis toujours. Mais quelque chose à changer depuis son retour, quelque chose qui la rend triste et que lui ne comprend pas. Mais un jour où l'autre il faut se rendre à l'évidence. - OS


**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà ma première OS sur un autre couple que Gajeel et Levy, mais un couple que j'affectionne quand même beaucoup ! Je suis désolée pour les fans de NaLu, mais je ne supporte pas ce couple là u_u Même si j'adore les dessins de fans que je trouve sur eux, je trouve que leur relation amoureuse n'a pas de sens T.T Bref ! je ne suis pas là pour exposer mes opinions mais pour vous faire profiter de mes histoires, alors bonnes lecture ! Laissez vos commentaires :D

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Levy lisait à une table, sur laquelle était assis Lily buvant un jus de kiwi. Wakaba et Macao buvait avec Kana. Enfin bref, c'était une journée complètement banale. Et pourtant pas tant que ça. Ce jour là, Natsu s'ennuyait à mourir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas parti bosser. En fait, ils avaient très peu de mission depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrou. La Guilde avait perdue de sa valeur, et du coup ils ne recevaient presque plus d'offre. Et c'était vraiment chiant.

- Natsu !

Il se retourna vers Lisanna qui courrait vers lui, brandissant ce qui semblait être l'intitulé d'une mission dans la main. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Regarde ça ! J'ai trouvé la mission parfaite pour nous deux ! Depuis le temps qu'on rêvait d'en faire une ensemble ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, étalant le papier sur la table, toujours souriante. Le Dragon Slayer ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et regarda de plus prêt ce que disait la mission. Il s'agissait de terrasser un démon mineur qui rôdait autour d'un village, empêchant toutes les importations alimentaires et autres d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Oui, cela semblait parfait pour eux. Lisanna le connaissait bien. Un peu de bagarre, mais pas trop pour que ça ne soit pas dangereux.

- Natsu !

Mais pourquoi tout le monde en avait après lui aujourd'hui ? Il soupira et se retourna (une nouvelle fois). Happy volait vers lui, un papier dans les mains et Lucy le suivait en marchant. Le petit chat bleu se posa sur la table et lui tendit le parchemin.

- Regarde, on a trouvé un nouveau job !

Le Dragon Slayer frappa dans ses mains avec un large sourire et regarda le parchemin. Pendant qu'il examinait la mission, Happy parti se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Depuis qu'elle était revenue vivante, il essayait de profiter d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, partant souvent avec Natsu et Lucy il la voyait rarement. C'était d'ailleurs cette même réflexion que se faisait la mage transformiste. En son absence, un nouveau trio était né. Et même si Lucy existait également sur Edolas, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ici aussi elle s'entendrait aussi bien avec Natsu. Son Natsu.. Elle le regardait rire avec la jolie blonde, parlant de leur prochaine mission. A croire qu'il avait déjà oubliée la proposition toute fraiche de Lisanna. La main de celle-ci s'abattit violemment sur la table, ou plus exactement sur sa propre annonce de mission. Les deux mages avaient sursauté et la regardait à présent avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

- Lisanna tout va bien, demanda la constellationniste ?

La mage aux cheveux blancs garda pendant un fragment de seconde les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, puis elle releva la tête avec un sourire des plus ravi et courtois.

- Oui !

Elle posa Happy sur la table, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Lisanna était très rarement violente. Celle-ci s'était levée et avait plié le parchemin de sa mission avant de le glisser dans la poche de son short.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Je dois aller voir Mira pour lui donner ma mission. Amusez vous bien !

Elle leur fit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre leur réponse, s'il y en avait, mais assez lentement pour ne pas qu'ils s'interrogent sur son comportement. La jeune femme retenait ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. A faire comme si elle n'était pas jalouse de Lucy. Pas jalouse du fait qu'elle l'ait complètement remplacée.

Natsu n'avait strictement rien compris, si ce n'est qu'apparemment il avait mal agit et avait fâchée Lisanna. Est-ce que c'était à cause de la mission ? Il n'avait pourtant rien refusé, il était même carrément pour ! Il poussa un long soupire, tandis qu'il était en train de sortir de la guilde, prêt à partir pour sa mission avec Lucy et Happy. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son amie d'enfance donner sa mission à sa sœur. Visiblement elle voulait partir seule. Semblant soudain remarqué qu'on la fixait, elle s'était tournée vers Natsu et lui fit un grand signe de la main en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de la guilde, suivant ses deux coéquipiers dans leur nouvelle aventure.

Il la revoyait, s'éloignant de la guilde avec Mira et Elfman, en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Il lui avait renvoyé ses signes et s'était dit que lorsqu'elle reviendrait elle aurait plein de chose à lui raconter. Il s'était dit que quand il serait plus grand et plus fort, ils partiraient en mission ensemble, avec Happy. Ils seraient l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, ils seraient imbattables. Et elle n'était jamais revenue. Quand son frère et sa sœur été rentrés seuls, en larmes, quand Natsu avait comprit qu'elle avait disparu, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, ne sourirait plus, ne le vexerait plus, un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Et la terre n'était réapparue sous lui, que lorsque son regard avait de nouveau croisé celui de Lisanna à Edolas.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la route. Ses deux coéquipiers finirent par le remarquer et se tournèrent dans sa direction, surpris. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander quoi que ce soit, le mage des flammes leur coupa la parole.

- Lucy je.. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas !

Natsu ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre une réponse qu'il avait déjà filé dans le sens inverse, laissant même Happy en plan. Il courait le plus vite possible, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Pas comme la dernière fois.. Non, il ne laisserait jamais cela se reproduire, il en avait bien trop souffert. Il l'avait déjà laissée filer entre ses doigts, et il l'avait cent milles fois regretté après cela. Il accéléra alors qu'il sortait de la ville. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué cela avant ? Que Lisanna était la plus importante, la plus précieuse ? Il sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre qui était en travers de la route. Bon sang mais jusqu'où était-elle allée ? Heureusement il fut vite rassuré : il apercevait au loin les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme.

- LISANNA !

Elle se retourna avec surprise. Natsu, n'ayant pas prit le temps de freiner, se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa brusquement, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

- Lisanna ?! Lisanna ça va ?!

La jeune femme se mit à rire aux éclats. Il n'avait pas changé. Enfin si. Il avait grandi, murit, s'était endurcit, mais il se mélangeait encore en lui un caractère d'adulte et celui d'un enfant. En voyant ce sourire éclatant, le Dragon Slayer ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu, et le regard de Lisanna se fit doux et aimant. Un regard auquel Natsu était habitué, sans jamais avoir fait attention à sa réelle signification. Maintenant il la voyait. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Je ne te laisserai plus. Plus jamais tu m'entends ?

Il l'entendit rire à nouveau, un rire doux, tendre et loin d'être moqueur. Il senti quelque chose de doux contre son visage. Les lèvres de Lisanna. Elle embrassait son front, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle le faisait souvent, pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé. C'était étrange, cette sensation.. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait sa plus vieille amie, tout en la connaissant toujours aussi bien.. Et à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.


End file.
